Epic Destiny
Epic Destiny '(エピックデスティニー, ''Epikkudesuteini) is a crossover RPG for the Nintendo DS. It was designed and developed by Sutei Studios. The game is rated E10+ for everyone ages ten and older. The game is said to apply traditional elements of an RPG game with that of an crossover adventure. The game only includes characters from Nintendo. Gameplay '''Party While playing through the game the player will have a 'party' or a group of characters that they will be able to use in battles. Parties in Epic Destiny consist of up to six characters and they are separated into two groups: active and reserve characters. Active characters are characters who will start out fighting in a battle, reserve characters are characters that can be switched with active characters via the Substitute command. While on out on the map, the active characters in the party can be seen following behind the lead character. 'Battles' Battles in Epic Destiny are on a turn-based system. Battles revolve around two parties or groups of characters taking turns depleting the health of one another. When the health of character reaches zero, that character is knocked out and can no longer fight. When it is a player's turn during a battle in Epic Destiny, they will be presented with the following options: Attack, Defend, Move, Item, or. Substitute. A character may perform only one these actions per turn. 'Attack' When a player selects the attack command prompt on the battle screen it basically means that the character will attack. Attacking isn't that simple however, after selecting the attack prompt the player must then choose what attack the character will use. Characters have different attacks or 'skills' as that they are commonly called and each skill does something different. There are offensive skills, defensive skills, and supplementary skills that each contribute to combat. After a skill is selected, however the skill doesn't always hit as the enemy character can dodge or the character may miss their attack altogether. 'Defend' The Defend command does just what it says, the character will enter a defensive stance which will basically allow the character to endure the next oncoming move. The greater the defensive stat of the character is, the more damage the character will be able to endure while in a defensive stance. 'Move' The Move commands allows the user to switch their character's position on the battlefield. In Epic Destiny, the battlefields are made up of an invisible grid. When the move command is selected the player may move their character to any 'square' or space that is on their side of the field. 'Item' The Item command is a basic command associated with all RPG games. This game basically allows the player to use an item such as a potion during the battle. Only certain items may be used in battle specfically healing items. 'Substitute' A very beneficial command to the player. The player has the option to switch an active character on the battlefield with that of a character in their reserves. The character that is switched into the battle will however not get to perform any actions that turn as the Substitute command takes up a turn itself. 'Experience Points & Leveling' Another important aspect of the game is experience points, leveling, and stats. After a battle is over with all characters who participated in the battle gain experience points. After a character gains a certain amount of experience points that character will gain a level. The levels in the game determine the strength of a character as the higher the level the higher the stats of the character are. 'Stats' When a character levels up the following statistical categories of the character will then increase. These statistical values determine the overall performance of the character in battle. HP (Hit Points): A character's health in battle, when this reaches zero a character can no longer fight. EP (Energy Points): A character's energy in battle. Every action command takes up a certain amount of energy points. Strength: Determines how physical strong the character is, in other words determines the strength of a character's attacks Defense: Deteremines how well a character can defend against enemy attacks. Speed: Determines how fast a character is. A faster character will be able to evade enemy attacks more often and their attacks will land on an enemy more often. 'Customization' Character customization is a key feature in the Epic Destiny series. Every character in the game can equip different equipment such as weapons and armor that will improve their statistics. The items equiped by the character will also show up on the character, becoming part of their appearance in the game. 'Overworld' The overworld map is also a key element in the game as well. Scattered throughout the world in which the game is set there are different towns, cities, and other locations. Each location in the game must be reached through travel meaning that the world in the game is open. As stated earlier, in the overworld all members in the player's party can be seen walking behind the leading player character. Plot The storyline of the game is broken into parts known as 'chapters'. Every 'chapter' in the game follows a similar pattern such as the player's party completing certain objectives, defeating enemies, traveling, and finally defeating a boss character to complete the chapter. As the player completes chapters of the game, the storyline begins to shape together. 'Chapter One: Luigi, Mario, and Sonic' The game begins with the player being thrown into a battle against two Koopa Troopa with Mario and Luigi in their party. After defeating the two Koopa Troopa, Mario and Luigi are revealed to be exploring a cave for what appears to be unknown purposes. Mario then tells Luigi that they are close finding 'it' but initally Mario doesn't define what he is talking about. Mario and Luigi then venture down a tunnel into the next second of the cave, fighting more enemies along the way. Mario and Luigi continue to journey through the cave. The focus is then taken off of Mario and Luigi and shifts over to Sonic who is also exploring the cave, appearing to be looking for the exact same thing that Mario and Luigi are searching for. The player must then lead a party which consists only of Sonic the Hedgehog through the caves, randomly encountering enemies along the way. Sonic continues to journey through the cave and enters a room. This room of the cave is however very peculiar as a feint golden light can be seen at the end of the cave room. Sonic then decides to investigate the golden light, hoping that whatever the golden aura is the key to what he is searching for. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi are traveling through more cave caverns and eventually approach the entrance to the cave room Sonic is in, Mario and Luigi then enter the cave room to discover Sonic standing over a pedestal holding a golden gem. Mario and Luigi leap into action and attack Sonic triggering a battle. The player must use the party of Mario and Luigi to defeat Sonic who appears to be empowered by this golden gem he had snagged. The battle against Sonic appears to be rather endless as throughout the course of the fight neither side wishes to give in, eventually a cut scene interupts the battle. Leaping into the cave room is Bowser, with him a party of Goomba and Koopa Troopa. Bowser then attacks the weakened Mario, Luigi, and Sonic triggering the first boss battle of the game. Bowser's party consist of himself, a Goomba, and a Koopa Troopa while the player now has a new party of Mario, Luigi, and Sonic. Like the previous battle, this fight will go on for a certain amount of time before a scripted cut scene interferes. Bowser maniacally laughs and then orders Sonic to hand over the gem in which he wields. Sonic refuses to hand over the gem that he found and Bowser attacks once more. Luigi intercepts Bowser's attack and takes it on full force and is knocked out. Bowser then scoffs at the fallen Luigi and attacks Sonic once more, managing to snag the gem from the hedgehog. Bowser now gains the mystical power of the golden gem and he uses to defeat Mario and Sonic. While Mario and Sonic are knocked unconcious, Bowser kidnaps Luigi and runs off with the golden gem. Characters 'Playable' 'Mario' ' 215px-MarioMP8a.png|Mario|link=Mario 215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi|link=Luigi YOSHI!!!!!!.PNG|Yoshi|link=Yoshi DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong ' 'Kirby' ' Kirby NSMBSS.png|Kirby|link=Kirby Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight|link=Meta Knight ' 'Sonic' NSMBΩSonic.png|Sonic|link=Sonic Schan_shadow2-1.png|Shadow|link=Shadow 'Pokemon' ' Pikapika.png|Pikachu|link=Pikachu Mewtwo2.png|Mewtwo|link=Mewtwo ' 'Metroid' ' Samus.jpg|Samus|link=Samus ' 'Star Fox' Fox McCloud.jpg|Fox McCloud|link=Fox McCloud 'Zelda' ' Link.jpg|Link|link=Link ' 'Non-Playable' ' 200px-MKAGP2Peach.png|Princess Peach|link=Princess Peach DaisyHockey.PNG|Princess Daisy|link=Princess Daisy Princess Zelda.jpg|Zelda|link=Zelda Red Blue Toad.png|Toad|link=Toad AmyRosyRascal.png|Amy Rose|link=Amy Rose NSMBΩTails.png|Tails|link=Tails Knuckles2006.png|Knuckles|link=Knuckles Diddy 2.png|Diddy Kong|link=Diddy Kong ' 'Bosses' ' Bowser.PNG|Bowser|link=Bowser EggmanAgain.png|Dr. Robotnik|link=Dr. Robotnik GanondorfTP.jpg|Ganondorf|link=Ganondorf King boo PA.png|King Boo|link=King Boo MetaRidley.jpg|Ridley|link=Ridley Dialga.png|Dialga|link=Dialga palkia.jpg|Palkia|link=Palkia giratina-origin.jpg|Giratina|link=Giratina 493.png|Arceus|link=Arceus ' 'Secret' ' NSMBΩWario.png|Wario|link=Wario 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi|link=Waluigi Silver Sonic.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog|link=Silver the Hedgehog 8322.darkrai.png|Darkrai|link=Darkrai ' Category:Crossover Games Category:RPGs Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sutei Studios